The Guardian
by it2
Summary: Can this new person save the digi-destined from death?
1. Default Chapter Title

****

AUTHORS NOTE: Please be kind this is my first story!!! I can't believe I'm doing this, but I have read millions and zillions (Is that even a word?) of fanfic! Hehe...I had A LOT of free time. 

Hope you enjoy! ^_^ (Who invented this, cause its weird!) Ok so this is about hmmm...oh ya, Digimon! The theme is lame, but I like the characters. Way better than Pokemon in characters! This has a new character, which I made up to liven up things...Hehe (evil grin). You'll find to more about this new character later in the story...Haha, I'm not gonna tell if it is a guy or girl, but you can scroll down to find out, but it WILL ruin the story! 

****

SO ON TO THE STORY... 

(Set somewhere in Digimon) 

"I'm beginning to think we might never ever got out of Digiworld", said a tried Joe. 

"Don't lose hope Joe", said Agumon, "We just can't lose hope." 

"Face it guys, Joe is right this time", Matt said. 

"But Matt I wanna go home and see mom again..." cried T.K. 

"Don't cry T.K. it'll be ok, now let's stop and rest guys", said Matt, as he sat down on a rock with T.K. He took his hand and dried T.K.'s tears.

They agreed and took a break. Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Tai, and Agumon sat under the shade of a large tree. Matt, Gabumon, T.K., and Patamon sat on nearby rocks. Sora and Piyomon were of elsewhere. This was one of the few moments were they thought about stuff other then staying alive in Digiworld. 

"Hmm...I wonder what type of dress is popular home?" asked Mimi. 

"MIMI!" yelled everyone (they all fell down). 

"Well I do have to keep up with fashion...any ways I need a new dress, how about you Sora?" Mimi asked, "Sora...Sora hello there?!" 

Sora was off in the distance looking at the sunset. "Looks like we'll have to camp here for the night...oh what did you say Mimi?" 

"I said do..." she was telling Sora but was rudely cut off by Tai. 

"Just drop it Mimi!" a tried and frustrated Tai said. 

"Umm...ok, but how rude", Mimi whispered but no one heard her. 

The group made there own beds and fell asleep, all but Izzy who was busy working on his computer before the battery went dead. The Digimon stayed awake to keep watch over their partners. Patamon was singing a song to T.K. as he slept, while the others talked. 

"It sure is dark, we forgot to make a fire!" said Palmon. 

"Shhhh...You might wake the kids, but ya we did forget; we can make due, right?" asked Tentomon. 

"The kids will get cold, but it's to dark to go out into the night...what are we going to do." asked a scared Gabumon. 

"If we keep talking like this it will be morning when we finish with what to do!" stated Piyomon. 

"Huh? Hey what are you guys doing up!" Tai asked the Digimon. 

"Don't worry go back to sleep Tai." said Agumon. 

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we forgot, the FIRE!!!" yelled Tai. 

"Could you scream a little louder I think my ear drum almost popped!" argued Matt. 

"The FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!! We forgot to make a fire, we'll freeze to death!" screamed a hysterical Tai as he ran around the group. 

"Fire where?" yawned the rest of the group. 

"WAAAAAA!!" cried T.K. 

"Look what you did now Tai, you woke up T.K.! Get a grip man, before you WAKE UP THE WHOLE PLANET!!" Matt yelled at Tai before he went to calm down T.K. 

"My skin does not like the cold, Ewww...I might even get...blisters!!!!" screamed Mimi. 

"Huh? What is the world is going on here, it's like a circus!!" yelled Sora. 

"Circus...I haven't been to one of those in years...", said Joe. 

"Please calm down everyone, there is a simple and logical reason for this." stated Izzy. 

"Oh ya and what is it?" everyone said in unison. 

"We...forgot." (Everybody's mouth drops open) 

"I can tell you why", said a voice hidden in the shadows. 

"Who said that?" demanded Tai. 

"I said it." 

"Can you..." Tai almost said, until Mimi cut in. 

"Ha! Take that Tai! Oh...do you know where the nearest mall is?" 

"My leader can tell you humans about that", said the stranger which no one could see. 

"Really?" said Patamon. 

"A digimon that knows about human stuff?" said the Digimon. 

"How about food!" said Joe and T.K. 

"Or a way to get home!" said Tai and Matt. 

"Finally some real girls to check out!" said Matt before Sora and Mimi hit him on the head with a log. 

"Finally soon new clothes!" screamed Mimi. 

"And a new computer with more memory and..." rambled Izzy. He kept imaging the many different things he would get to increase his laptop's capacity. 

"We haven't even meet this leader yet!" said Sora, as she put her hands on her hips. 

"Oh ya right...umm", they all said in unison. Izzy and Mimi sat down. They had their hopes popped; they were so looking forward to the shopping spree. 

"Could you please step out so we can see you", said Gabumon. He walked a little closer to the stranger, but something kept him back. 

"I wonder what kind of digimon he is?" said Matt. 

"And how do YOU know that SHE is a Guy." questioned Sora. 

"Well since most digimon we have met on this planet are guys." replied Matt. 

"Matt, don't be so mean to the girls." said Tai. 

The stranger stepped out of its hiding place and next to the group. It was about 3 feet tall with red skin. Only her eyes looked sort of off, they seemed evil, but no one noticed. They all were still busy thinking if this thing was still real. Or, like Sora, they were mocking Matt about his assumptions. 

"She's a girl! HAHA Matt!" mocked Sora. 

"What kind of digimon are you?" said Palmon.

"I'm a Guaramon." she said in a tone like as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Well are we ever going to get any sleep around here!" yelled Joe. 

"You have all been infected with Kooks, it ends in death." she stated.

**__**

Authors Note - Kooks is not real, so don't go to the nurse and ask for a Kooks shot. {Use some common sense} 

"I guess not..." Joe said quietly. He dropped his head down and scratched the back of his neck. 

"Sorry for being so blunt, but we must hurry and travel to my village before you die" Guaramon said. The veins on what looked like a neck seemed to pop out when she said this. 

"Well thanks for the "good" news!" Matt yelled sarcastically. 

"Cool it Matt! Ok, so how far is it?" asked Tai. 

As Matt was listening to what was going on, T.K. asked, "Matt I gotta go NOW, but I'm scared to go be myself!" 

"OK, ok...come on it's light enough to see so lets find a bush." said Matt lazily. That digimon looks good, but she could be evil

"The trip will take a day's walk in that direction (Guaramon points to the west). I hope you can walk fast because the sooner we get there the better." Guaramon said. 

"How did you find us here?" asked Izzy. Something about this is just too convenient…

"With your digi-vice. Now hurry." stated Guaramon. 

The Digidestined had their doubts about Guaramon, but if it meant saving their lives it was worth the cost. As soon as Matt and T.K. got back they would leave for wherever this new Digimon would take them.

****

TO BE CONTINUED... 

****

AUTHORS NOTE: I know, I know it's to short right?! Well I'm gonna add more later, k!


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok, so here is the second part. I wrote this better and longer cause I spent more time on it. I had writer's block last time! Oh well, any ways, I have another new character in this story…hehe (evil grin) to spice things up between the humans. (No! Not that way you think, you sick pervert!) This might be a little insane, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!

****

SO ON TO THE STORY…

"I've never heard of your type of digimon? Where are you from?" asked Tentomon.

"I'm a newer type. I come from the west." Guaramon told Tentomon.

Matt and T.K. returned and off the group went to the Guaramon village. 

"I'm tired, lets rest! Please!" cried Joe.

"Stop whining Joe! If we wanna live then we have to keep going." said Tai.

"Tai are you sure, I might get blisters…*shudders*." said Mimi.

"Ya Tai, you can't push us so hard, it's not normal. We need a break." Sora told Tai.

"What do you think Guaramon? Should we stop?" Tai asked.

"I have a potion to boast your energy, so you can make it to my village. Would you like to try some?" she asked.

"Ok"

"Fine"

"Does it come in scents?"

"If we must."

"What is this made of?"

"Yummy!!"

"How about you Matt?" Tai asked.

"Na, I can make it to the village." Matt replied.

Out from nowhere comes a shadow that strikes down Guaramon just before she was about to give the potion to the group.

"Take that you fake!" said the new stranger.

"What the…" said Matt.

Guaramon throws the potion at her attacker, but she misses and it hits a tree. The tree starts to dissolve.

"OH!" said Mimi.

"She tried to kills us! Go Agumon!" yelled Tai.

"You too Piyomon!" said Sora.

"Go Palmon!" Mimi said.

"Help them Gomamon" Joe said.

"Tentomon join the others!" said Izzy.

"Gabumon…" Matt said, but Tai stepped in.

"No Matt, have Gabumon protect the village! The others can handle it." Tai said.

"What village?"

"That one down there!" yelled Tai before rocks hit him.

"Tai!"

"Hurry…" 

"Right" Matt replied.

"Gabumon protect the village down there and T.K.!" he ordered.

The swift stranger disappears. While the digi-evolved digimons duke it out with Guaramon.

A girl appears next to Matt.

"Huh? What…I mean who are you?" asked Matt.

"I'm a friend now tell everyone else to run before that fake uses it's ultimate weapon!" she said.

"That Guaramon isn't really one, it's a Devimon it disguise and that village down there is mine. We must protect everyone!" she yelled and went off to round up the digimon.

Another human…her village…what's going on! Matt thought.

Izzy runs down to the village to get some answers. Sora, Mimi, and Joe are trying to dig up Tai. T.K. fell in a ditch and is trying to get out. Gabumon can't find T.K. like Matt told him to.

"T.K.! Where are you!" yelled Matt as he searches for T.K.

"We can't hold up like this much longer!" cried Palmon before she was hit.

__

(Down below in the village…)

"Devimon is attacking!" yelled the girl.

"Guaramon, the Devimon has disguised herself as us." 

"We must hurry, Dax go get your weapons! Protect the digi-destined!"

"One of the younger ones is stuck in a ditch; another under some rocks. We must act quickly!" 

"Excuse me, but can someone fill me in of the blanks here. What village is this and what is that Guaramon doing attacking us?" asked Izzy

"Come here human, what is your name?" asked an elder.

"Izzy."

"Izzy follow me and I will tell you." The elder said.

"OK"

The one called Dax grabbed her weapons and went back up to the field to help the Digimons.

"You see Izzy, this is the real village of the Guaramon. That phony was a Devimon and wanted to poison you because you and the others were becoming too strong for her liking. The Kooks sickness is a lie to get you to come to her trap. She made you lose energy with the day's walk, then tried to give you the poison. That Devimon is the wife of the other Devimon you meet." the elder said.

"How can we help my friends?" asked Izzy.

"Well my village can beat this Devimon with a little luck and the digi-destined, but the other Devimon and more to come will take a greater force. The Guardian will help you!" replied the elder Guaramon.

"Where is this guardian?"

"You will soon find out…", said the elder as he left.

__

(At the battle field…)

"Tai! Can you hear me?!" yelled Sora.

"Oh dear…" Mimi whispered.

"OUCH!" yelled Joe as a rock he was trying to lift fell out of his hand and on his foot.

"I think I broke it…" Joe said painfully.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Mimi asked as she tended to Joe foot.

"I don't know Mimi, I don't know…" Sora said as she lifted more rocks trying to reach Tai. Sora broke down crying.

"Don't worry Sora, Tai isn't dead! If he was then don't you think Agumon would be too since they are bonded with the digi-vice?!" Mimi told Sora trying to calm her down. 

"Maybe everyone else is dead!" said a worried Joe.

"Maybe not…" said a weak voice under the pile of rocks.

__

(Elsewhere on the field…)

All the Digimon used their most powerful attacks on Devimon. Then, Dax attacked Devimon with her dagger that sent her flying down into a near-by lake. 

"It is over…for now." said Dax. 

Everyone was tried from the fight and followed Dax to the village. T.K. was saved from the ditch by Gabumon, who finally found him and Patamon, much to Matt's delight. Everyone was happy that the long and hard battle was over. Izzy filled the guys in with the details, all but Tai who was in the care of the Guaramon. 

"The Guaramon will heal your friend, do not worry." said Dax.

Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and T.K. went of elsewhere with Guaramons to tend to their wounds and Digimon.

"So your name is Dax what?" said Matt.

"Just Dax and yours?" asked Dax

"Matt Ishida." he replied.

"So Matt shouldn't you be tending to your wounds with the others?" she said.

"I didn't get hurt much, any ways, I need to ask you something." Matt asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

"What's your deal? I can't seem to figure you out." 

"My deal? All you need to know is that I'm not a digimon like my village, I'm a human and here to help the digi-destined, which happens to be you and your friends." 

"Ok, fine, then how about helping us find our way home."

"I guess I will…see ya when I see ya. By the way who's the shy dude?" Dax grinned.

"You mean T.K., he's my brother."

"Cute kid, looks like he needs his parents though. So get ready cause you guys are going home."

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED… 

AUTHORS NOTE: Did you like? I sense something going on between Dax and Matt, but I'm not gonna give it away, but if ya wanna find out then keep on reading. Also something between Sora and Tai, or is it just a great friend ship? Poor little T.K. didn't say a thing. I think he'll say more next time (OH NO! HE'S GONNA RAMBLE ON AND ON…) hehe. Tai will, of course, get better. I'm not good at fight scenes, so that's why I tried to skip those parts A LOT!

DAX INFO: 

She keeps her long black hair up. 

She has black eyes with an olive type skin color. 

She wears black boots, black pants, black sleeve-less turtle neck shirt with silver designs around the bottle part, and something that looks like two hankies which are tied around her waist with the longest sides on her outer legs and are a silver color. 

She also has black gloves and a gray colored backpack (the new ones that are like a purse-briefcase-backpack thing and are on one shoulder). 

Dax is mostly quiet. She tends to stay up late at night just thinking about stuff. Dax loves a sense of humor. She has taken a liking to T.K. because it reminds her of herself before an accident (See next part). 

Dax has a deep, complex mind. Whenever challenged by someone she fights back as best she can. She sometimes has trouble showing her feelings because she doesn't want to get too close to people and end up losing them.

The dagger she carries is for protection. She has had it since her first day in Digiworld and has almost mastered it. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Legal Stuff - The Digimon characters do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for my story.

AUTHORS NOTE: I have gotten a request about a certain romance, which I will honor and also about a non-romance, well actually it was a death threat, but who wants to die any ways! This is gonna to be a long story cause I spent about 2 weeks on it. I revised it over and over again, I can't catch all the mistakes! Guess what?! T.K. gets to speak more, wow! ::grin:: I watched some reruns on Fox Kids of Digimon, so that I could get a better feel for the personalities of the Digimon, I probably did a bad job on that though. 

****

SO ON TO THE STORY…

"Wait a minute…you mean we are on a vanishing island?" Joe asked.

"Well yes and no.", Dax replied.

"WHAT! It is either a yes or a no!" exclaimed Joe.

"A yes to the vanishing part and a no to the island part, see ha!" mocked Dax.

"Stop acting like a bunch of immature babies." Matt said.

"He's right.", agreed Mimi.

"Fine…any ways, the Guaramon village vanishes from place to place all over the Digiworld." Dax said.

"How do you keep track of so many places? Is it a different place every time?" questioned Izzy.

"The Cave of Fate has all the answers you desire. I will take you later, but if you would excuse me, I must attend to some business elsewhere." Dax said as she left the main hall/hut.

"Interesting. I wonder if I can somehow store that data…" Izzy mumbled on as he went to check his laptop for space.

"Where's Sora?" asked Mimi.

"Hey Mimi, ::munch:: I saw her ::munch:: …lking to Tai ::much:: bla kal of the hut things…yummy!" T.K. somehow said as he entered with a half-eaten burger.

"FOOD!" yelled Joe and Matt.

"T.K. I'm your brother, so how about that burger…" Matt said as he hungrily eyed the half-eaten burger.

"Well I need the food more…" Joe argued as he reached for the burger.

T.K. saw the two teens reaching for the first burger in days and stepped out of the way, "HEHE…"

"How about we split it"

"Ok, let's go get that burger!"

"Ah! I'm outta here…come on Patamon!" burger boy (T.K.) said as he ran away to hide from Matt and Joe.

"Hurry T.K." said Patamon.

"Yuck! Boys can be such babies!" stated Mimi.

"You said it Mimi." Palmon said.

"Come on Palmon lets go look for Dax, I wonder if she knows where they have a shower?" Mimi said.

"Hey where did everybody go?" asked Gabumon and Gomamon.

"Hahhahahahhaha….", chuckled a group of Guaramon in the corner.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Piyomon, Agumon could you guys leave us alone to talk?" Sora asked.

"Ok, good luck getting better Tai!" said Piyomon as the two Digimon walked out.

"So Tai, how are you?" asked a worried Sora.

"I'm alright, don't worry." Tai said as he sat on a bed.

"I was so worried when those rocks fell on you…I thought….I thought you might've…"

"Shhhhhh…Sora you have been my bestfriend since we were little kids and have you ever know me to die off when the rest of the guys needed me?"

"Haha, no, not ever!" Sora blushed.

"See, everything will be ok! The Guaramon said I'm completely healed except for my arm, but it'll heal soon and we can get on towards home…finally home!"

"Tai you're a great leader! Without you I don't know what we would do?!"

"Well I guess I have that born leader thing in me." Tai stated.

"It sure does look like your ego is getting back to normal!"

"Hey!"

"Dax, you know the girl that saved us, told us that she knows the way. In fact, she' has been there before, or so she says. What do you think about her? Evil?" questioned Sora.

"I don't know, the Guaramon did heal us all, we'll see…don't worry Sora we can handle anything! I hope…"

"Oh that's reassuring!"

"Your cute when you're like that." Tai said. 

"What!" Sora said as her face changed to a bright tomato red.

"Opps! I can't believe I said that, I'm sorry…"

"Don't' be…you kinda cute yourself…"

__

(Fade Out…) 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Dax is in a green garden watering plants; Mimi and Palmon join her.

"Oh, hey Mimi, Palmon!" said Dax

"Aren't those peaches!" asked Palmon

"Sure are…the best kind you can find!" Dax replied.

"Peaches? Where?" asked Mimi.

Dax points to an ugly, thorny plant that is a dark brown color with purple-green fruit.

"Ewwwww, no way that's a peach!" Mimi said.

"Mimi, here they are called peach plants and are really sweet even though it looks nasty." Palmon told Mimi.

"If you go ahead more there are some ripe ones Palmon" Dax said.

"OK! I'll go get some" Palmon said as she ran up ahead.

"She's joking right?" Mimi asked Dax.

"No, it's true, they really are sweet."

"But how? They look so gross! Just thinking about eating it makes my skin crawl…" Mimi yelled.

"Mimi, it's not what is on the outside that really counts, it's the inside, even though outside beauty does help." Dax said to Mimi as Palmon returned with the sweets.

"Here you go Mimi!" Palmon said as she finished off her share.

"Eek! Palmon slow down!" Mimi lectured Palmon on table manners.  
  
"Hmmm…later guys." Dax left to go check up on the others, it was quiet, too quiet.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Izzy? Digiworld to Izzy?!" said Dax as she waved her hands in front of his face.

"Sorry, I was reconfiguring my laptop." Izzy said.

"Umm…it's ok, any ways, come on I'll take you to the cave." Dax gestured for him to follow her.

"Come on Tentomon. Gabumon? Gomamon? You guys coming too?" Izzy asked.

"I'm gonna go look for Matt.", said Gabumon.

"I'll go, wait up guys!" yelled Gomamon.

Gabumon walks around the village asking the locals if they have seen Matt.

"Matt! Where are you?!" yelled Gabumon.

A few minutes later, Matt comes running up with Joe lagging behind with his tongue sticking out.

"Hurry up Joe, I know snails that walk faster!" Matt mocked.

  
"At least those snails had food…oh!" whined Joe.

"Where did you guys go?" asked Gabumon.

"Don't tell me you fell asleep?" Matt said half-asking, half-mocking.

"I was tried, you should rest too, just look at you." Gabumon told Matt with a worried look.

"I'll live! Have you seen T.K.? He ran off a burger, man can he run!" exclaimed Matt.

"He had the energy cause he ate half the burger and most likely ate the rest of it right now! Oh my poor stomach…hey where's Gomamon, I remember I left him here. Did he get food?!" Joe asked Gabumon.

"No, he left with Izzy, Tentomon, and Dax to a cave."

"Cave as in bats and darkness…!!" Joe said.

"Well let's go! You wanna be left out, you can stay, but I'm going.", said Matt.

Gabumon and Joe followed Matt as he ran out to catch up with the others.

"My poor legs…" whined Joe.

"Hurry up guys!" yelled Matt.

"I hope we aren't too late." said Gabumon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hey Dax!" yelled T.K.

"Well hello! Where have you two been?" she asked.

"Running away from Matt and Joe…they wanted my burger!" said T.K.

"Now who's acting like a baby…::grin::" Dax whispered.

"Hmm?" questioned T.K.

"Where are you going?" asked Patamon.

"Come on, I'm taking Izzy, Tentomon, and Gomamon to the Cave of Fate, want to come?" Dax asked T.K. and Patamon.

"That sounds familiar…" said Patamon.

"It should…the Angelmon created and protected the cave for a long time until the evil Digimon become so strong that they had to go fight the evil off. The cave was given to the Guaramon to take care of.", stated Dax. 

"Oh ya!" Patamon giggled.

"Hey Izzy! You haven't seen Matt of Joe have you?" asked a still scared T.K.

"No, when they chased you I never saw them again."

"Let's get a move on, the cave is just up ahead!" yelled Dax back to the Digimons and humans.

They finally reached the Cave of Fate, but something was amiss. The Guaramon guard was gone. The cave door was open with an eerie darkness inside. Dax told everyone to stop and wait while she entered to check things out.

"I don't like this…" worried Izzy.

"Don't worry Izzy, I'm sure she knows what she's doing." Tentomon said.

"Ya! I bet she's a pro!" cried T.K.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" cried a voice from inside the cave.

"Oh No! That sounds like Joe! I'm coming Joe, hang on!!!" Gomamon said a he ran into the cave.

"No wait Gomamon! Wait for…" Izzy said too late to be heard by Gomamon.

"If Joe is there, then Matt could be in trouble. Let's go Patamon." rushed T.K. and Patamon into the cave.

"No…oh Tentomon they shouldn't be in there. They don't even have a map." said Izzy.

"Hello!" piped a high voice

"Ah!" cried Izzy and Tentomon as they hid behind a nearby bush. They stuck their heads out.

"Hello?" said Mimi

"Izzy here got scared." said Tentomon as he flew out from behind the green bush.

"Me? If I am correct you also hid behind the bush." stated Izzy shaking leaves off himself.

"Heheheh…" Mimi said.

"Where's everybody else?" asked Palmon

"Inside the cave I'm afraid." Izzy said.

"In there…oh my! Palmon what are we going to do?" Mimi asked.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I told you we shouldn't of come in here!" yelled Joe

"Are we lost?" asked Gabumon.

"No we aren't lost, just can't seem to find our way…" Matt said as he sat against a wall.

"Matt you should rest, you really look bad." worried Joe.

"No I'm…ahhhhh" some blood came out of Matt's nose. He blew chunks (no detail needed) just before his head hit the floor.

"Matt!" Gabumon screamed.

"AHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP US!!!!" Joe screamed as loud as his lungs could handle. He searched his bag for any meds, but found nothing. 

"Oh no! Joe go get help!" said a worried Gabumon as he looked a Matt's fading condition.

As Gabumon was turning him over he found something attached to Matt's stomach. It was about 3 inches long and looked like spider. For the first time, Gabumon cried, he knew Matt coming back was a small possibility. The spider-like thing was sucking Matt's energy to zero.

"Gabumon…I can't leave now."

"No you must get help or Matt will, he will perish. Be brave Joe." Gabumon said with his head turned down.

"Right."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I'll always be there Tai, no matter what."

"Same here Sora, same here."

They looked at each other with more than a great friendship, but they would never admit it, at least not now. In each of their hearts, they were afraid to become more. They both felt the pain of losing the other. If they fell in love and it wasn't meant to be, they feared they might lose the balance of their friendship. 

"Tai (static sound) can you hear me?!" came Izzy's voice from the digi-vice.

"IZZY?! What's wrong?" he asked.

"Trouble (static sound) Cave of Fate (static sound) people missing…"

"Lets go Sora, Agumon, Piyomon!" ordered Tai.

"Back to normal I see…" whispered Piyomon to Sora.

"Tai what's wrong?" asked Agumon.

"I'll explain on the way, but hurry we need to get to a cave up there." he pointed to the horizon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The cave door closes as Tai and the others come up.

"Oh my…the door is closing!" Mimi yelled.

"Who's in there Izzy?" asked Tai

"Dax, T.K., Patamon, and Gomamon…I have reason to believe that Matt, Joe and Gabumon are also in there." he replied.

"Are they ok?" Sora asked Izzy.

Agumon, Palmon, and Piyomon were using their attacks on the cave door, but to no avail.

"I…I don't know." replied Izzy.

"I'm going to check around the other side." Palmon said.

"I'm coming too!" Mimi said as she ran to help Palmon. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"T.K.! Patamon! What are you guys doing in here?" asked Dax.

"Matt is in trouble I just know it…you gotta help him." begged T.K.

"Gomamon is also in here looking for Joe. Have you seen any of them?" Patamon asked Dax.

"No…everything is so different in here. I came here just the other day! How can this be…the writing on the walls is either gone or messed up!" she replied.

"Don't worry T.K. we'll find everyone and get out all safe, ok!" Patamon said as he tried to cheer up T.K.

"Wait! This looks the same! Yes it's…" said Dax.

"See T.K. Dax knows how to get us out…right?" Patamon said.

Dax went up to one of the walls that had writing on it and did some hand movements; she said, "I beseech thee, oh spirit of balance help us find the young digi-destined's brother and friends. I beg thee, take us to the ones we seek. May balance and fate become one!" There was a flash and soon they were next to a crying Gabumon and a weak Matt.

"T.K. I'm sorry…" Dax said.

"Matt!!!" cried T.K. as he joined the weeping Gabumon.

"Oh T.K. I wish I could help." Patamon said.

"Gabumon…the others?" asked Dax.

Gabumon did not answer, but only pointed toward the darkness. Dax painfully left the others, she had to find everyone, and she knew that all the healing powers of the Digiworld could not save Matt, but at least she could save the others.

"Matt don't die big brother, I need you, we all need you. We wanna go home together…waaaa!" is the last thing Matt heard before he passed away.

Patamon tried to calm T.K. and Gabumon down. They lost a very important person in their lives, nothing could make them feel better…nothing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Joe!" yelled Gomamon.

"Gomamon, Matt is in trouble!!" exclaimed Joe.

"It's too late Joe….he's dead." stated Dax from behind Joe.

"What!" cried Joe and Gomamon.

"We must get out…before the same thing that happened to Matt happens to the rest of us. This place, the Cave of Fate, is where nobody can die as long as good is in this cave. I'm afraid that Devimon has placed his curse on the cave, those bugs can kill a person is at least 30 minutes. Hurry we must find a way out as soon as possible." said Dax.

Gomamon was shocked at all he had absorbed so soon…Matt dead…curses! Joe grabbed Gomamon and ran with Dax to get the others.

"We need to get to higher ground as soon as we can get out!" said Dax.

"I remember heard the doors close." Gomamon told Dax.

"We're dead!" yelled Joe.

"Is he always like this?" asked Dax.

"This and more…" Gomamon said.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to defend me…we're going to die and you insult me!" argued Joe as he hit his foot on the floor. Suddenly the floor collapsed under them.

"I'll never insult you againnnn…." said Gomamon as he fell.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"What?" said T.K. before, 1 foot away from him, the ceiling collapsed.

"I found them…" said an embarrassed Dax.

Joe looked down at the floor, "Here we go again."

The floor once again collapsed under the group. Gabumon grabbed on to Matt, to decreased further injuries. 

"tik tik tik tik tik tik tik"

"Uhhhh…what's that noise?!" asked Patamon.

"no….::breath:: not again ::breath::" whispered Matt.

"Shot! Head for the door! It's right ahead." ordered Dax.

"Patamon hurry…somebody get Matt!" yelled T.K.

"Dax, help me carry Matt." Joe said.

"Right!" she replied.

"TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK TIK"

"They're coming closer!" yelled Gabumon.

One of the bugs was about to bite T.K., but Dax's dagger sliced it in half.

"Ah! Wha…?" asked T.K.

"Return." said Dax and on command the dagger returned to her dagger pouch.

"Everyone blast that door open!" yelled Joe.

As the group kept running toward the door, the Digimons used all their attacks on the door.

"Ki Le Ta!" said Dax as the Digimon used their attacks.

"That means?" asked Joe.

"Open, say it in reverse to close." replied Dax.

"Lets go T.K. needs some rest." Patamon said protectively.

"All of us need rest." said Gabumon.

"Ya…" Gomamon said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled as he hurled the flames at the door of the cave.

"I can't get a fix of their digi-vices." said Izzy.

"I'm tried Tai" said Agumon.

"Me too" said Piyomon.

"Me three" said Palmon as she came back.

"Look! I can't believe it!!" yelled Mimi.

"The door…it's opening!" said Sora.

Out of the cave door came a hungry, tried, depressed bunch of humans and Digimon. Joe and Dax carried the body of Matt.

"Go to the top of the hill next to the village." said Dax

"What? WHY!?" asked everyone.

"Just go! Listen to her and hurry up!" screamed T.K. as tears went down his cheeks (Oh My!).

"Ta Le Ki!" Dax said and the Cave of Fate doors closed and locked.

The group went up the hill and lay down. All were confused and depressed.

Dax went into a small hut and brought out an old dusty book.

"This may help…it will take awhile. Please get some rest." Dax said as she sat cross-legged on the floor and began to search the book.

"Dax is Matt really gone?" asked T.K.

"If I remember right that bug is deadly. I know it's hard…I lost my family too when I was your age. This book may save the rest of us from suffering the same fate. Now go to sleep T.K." she said.

"Are you just as confused as I am?" Mimi asked Tai.

"I think more…" he replied.

"Give me some food and I'll tell you what's going on." said Joe.

"Me too…I'm starved!" Gomamon said as he grabbed some nearby rice-looking stuff.

"Hey Dax you gonna join us?" asked Piyomon.

"Later..." she said as a tear slide down her cheek. She remembered how her family died in a car accident and how it changed her life. She didn't want that to happen to T.K. and Gabumon, but what could she do. The future was looking gloomy.

Dax sat reading the old book. T.K. and Patamon sat outside watching Matt's lifeless body, Patamon trying to cheer up T.K. Gabumon rested in a corner thinking about his digi-partner, Matt. The others were discussing what had happened and what to do while eating dinner in whispers. Night fell over the Guaramon Village as Matt lay outside on a hill overlooking the village awaiting his fate. A blanket of darkness fell over the Digimon and humans as the tragic events of the day haunted them all.

"What about the Guaramon in the village?" asked Piyomon.

Dax stuck her head out of the book, "What about them?"

"Will they be alright from the bug?" asked Piyomon.

"We can only hope that the bugs do not escape, but I must protect you all…it is my duty." replied Dax.

"Your duty?" asked Mimi, Palmon, and Piyomon.

"No way." Joe and Gomamon said.

"Are you…" asked Sora. 

"It makes sense." Izzy said.

"Ya, I am the guardian." stated Dax.

"This means we can finally go home!" said Tai.

"How do you know?" asked Tentomon.

"Read this." Dax says as she hands the book she was reading to Tentomon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

__

Guardian - _The one that strikes the plague of Devimon is the chosen one, the guardian. The guardian will learn its purpose in time of need. Its duty is to protect the Digi-destined no matter what._

Plague - A bug 3 inches long, sucks the life out of all. Only the dagger of the guardian can penetrate it's skin enough to cause death. No one has been know to survive an attack of the bug. When the bugs become powerful enough they form the lost and ultimate form of Devimon. It is said that this form indestructible. 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tentomon steps back as the others read. 

"They are becoming strong." stated Dax.

"We can handle them right Tai!" said Agumon.

"I don't know this time Agumon." he replied.

"No don't lose hope…do it for Matt, he died and we're just going to give up. I thought we were the Digi-destined and can beat anything. We also have the guardian and Guaramon on our side." T.K. said as he enter the small hut.

"He has a point." agreed Sora.

"I'm to young to die!" Joe said.

"He also has a point." smirked Mimi.

"Well whatever you chose to do is your own, but I have to protect you either way." Dax said.

"We are going to fight! Ya!" said Tai.

"We are?" everyone else questioned except for T.K. who was determined to get revenge for his brother's death.

Everyone started to argue over the matter. 

"Eek! So these are the Digi-destined, great it's going to be a long night." Dax said as she walked away from the group and sat down to read the rest of the book.

"Patamon, I wanna save my brother. Will you help me?" T.K. asked.

"Sure T.K. I'll always be there for you, but I don't know if I can digi-volve into Anglemon?!"

"It's ok Patamon!" said T.K.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"The end is near…" said the elder.

"Yes elder. I know…" replied a Guaramon.

"tik tik tik TIK TIK TIK…"

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED…

AUTHORS NOTE: SAD! Poor T.K. and Gabumon! Now who am I going to kill next?! MUHAHHAHAHHAHAHHA!!! _FEAR THE WRITER!_

__


	4. Default Chapter Title

**__**

Happy Holidays

Legal Stuff - The Digimon characters do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for my story.

__

AUHTOR'S NOTE: Major thinking going on here! I have a tiny bit of angst, throughout the story. T.K. does a lot of growing up. I try to spell check everything I write, but hey I'm not perfect! I would like it if you guys would tell me if I should continue this story longer, cause I'm thinking of ending it in the 5 or 6 part?! I try to do romance in here, but darn mushy stuff, (just kidding) it's so hard to put it into a story were they are being killed off, but I try to put in a little bit of everything!! So, bear with me, please…!! By the way just kind of thinking, whom do you think make good couple/s, besides Tai and Sora? Poor T.K., too young to get a girlfriend…so no, T.K. cannot fall in love with any of the other characters, well maybe T.K. and Kari {idea}! 

Oh and one more thing!!! Anyone else interested in writing Digimon fanfiction? I really wanna see other people's work, so get off your lazy butt and do some…_remember no pressure!!! (Yes I know there is some fanfic out already, but I want some more!!!! Aren't I weird?) _

If anyone cares…the reason this is out so late is because I did some major research on Digimon. I wrote down all of the Digimon's attacks and forms…if any are wrong don't blame, blame it on the Internet and false information. 

I just found out today that Piyomon is actually spelled Biyomon…oh well^_^…an example of false info. Humph! What is the world coming to…oh ya the year 2000!! Ahem, no it is not the new millennium…it's the end of this millennium...DUH! 2001 is the new millennium. 

::chugs down more coke:: {Boy is this gonna take me forever!}

****

Little note here is that there is, I repeat, there is bad language here, if you are offended by the other term for female dog and others than please don't read the last part.

__ ****

SO ON TO THE STORY… _{Yes finally the fic!}_

****

"Here lies Matt, a great friend and brother…we will forever miss him." Tai said as a tear slid down his cheek. They buried Matt in the ground behind the hut. Everyone went in to the hut except for T.K. and Patamon; Gabumon wandered off into the forest alone. 

T.K.'s silent form stood in the moonlight. Patamon, his Digi-partner, sat next to him. He knew no words to make the pain go away, but his company is all he could offer.

T.K. just stared at the dirt. He recalled the days when they had spend hours simply being together-- just spending time with one another having fun. As he looked down at the bare grave, his sorrow nearly split his heart in half. He longed for those days when Matt was alive, but it could never again be. 

Tai gave T.K. Matt's Digi-vice and crest. T.K. was too grief stricken to take care of it. He knew no one else would want to have it because of the memories, so he offered Dax to take it.

"I can't…it belongs to you more than me. I didn't really know him…"

"But you remind me of him! You are really good at taking care of stuff. I mean you took care of yourself and the village for a long time, so who better?!"

"Ok, I'll do this for you T.K. But I'm telling you I don't feel I deserve this."

"I trust you, isn't that enough?" 

"Know what little dude, you're too cute to disagree with." she grinned at T.K. 

"Where are the logs?" asked Sora.

"Coming! See ya around little dude!" Dax said as she smiled at T.K. 

The smile meant the world to T.K. At least she doesn't feel sorry for me like the others. I don't know why, but Dax reminds me so much of Matt…I guess that's why I trust her.

Dax went into a corner, gathered a few logs and placed them outside. Agumon used his pepper breath to light the fire. Everyone helped get ready to go to sleep. No one dared to raise his or her voice above a whisper. 

I can't be the guardian. I failed to save Matt's life. If only the book had more answers, but sadly it does not. I know it has some of the writings from the Cave of Fate, but not all…why is that…I guess the elder had a reason for that. But Matt is dead and there is nothing I can do…why should I worry over him…he wasn't exactly "Mr. Polite", but what if that was an act…OH I BETTER GO TO SLEEP BEFORE I GET A HEADACHE!!!! I hope the Guaramon, my friends, are safe from the bugs…I wish I could be there, but I have to protect at least the remaining Digi-destined. - Dax thought deeply. Oh boy, now I know why people says I think too much!

To the others she looked like she was meditating, but inside, her heart was breaking apart. She held back the tears and kept her emotion-less, cold face for all to see. She was afraid of crying, crying like when her family died as a young girl. 

__

**She was two years younger than T.K., her dad, mom, herself, and unborn sister were going on a trip to the mountains. It was three days before Christmas; it would've been her first time in the snow. A drunk driver was headed their way, it was really snowy, and her family had no way of knowing their deadly fate. Dax remembered they were singing Christmas carols, than CRASH! She cried, but not a cry you would cry if you had fallen, but a cry of anguish and sorrow. The next thing she remembered was the nurses and doctors telling her that everyone had died in the car accident. Dax went into a coma from the shock of both the accident and the news, only to awake 5 years later in Digiworld confused and alone.**

"Hey Dax can I ask you a question?" Izzy tapped on Dax's shoulder.

"Yup." She replied with a yawn.

"Did you find anyway to somehow bring Matt back?"

"This book has only part of the information from the cave."

"Wait Izzy…isn't there away to extract information from Dax into your computer?" said Tentomon.

"Why yes there might be…"

"Really? I must admit I have been in the cave a lot of times, but there is a whole lot of information, I can't remember everything. But if we could then maybe we could find a way to defeat the bug…" Dax said curiously.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Agumon what am I going to do!? Just look at everyone they're falling apart. I'm supposed to lead them, but to what and how. Sometimes I just wanna give up…" Tai worried.

"Don't worry Tai, they chose you to be their leader for some reason and I bet it wasn't because you were the only one available. They believe in you, they trust in you…don't give up!" Agumon told Tai.

"I don't want to let them down, but I wish I could left their spirits up…I mean Matt did die…oh what am I going to do Agumon?"

"ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzz…"

"AGUMON!"

"Oh sorry Tai! I'm just…ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzz…"

"Goodnight Agumon…::YAWN:: Night everyone!" said Tai as he fell asleep next to Agumon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Gabumon's mind retold again and again the events that lead up to Matt's death. Wondering if he could have done something. Finally he went back into the hut and fell asleep, but only nightmares were his companions. All that fur he had on would not amount to the warmth of having Matt by his side knowing that all was safe.

Matt…I miss you so much. You were the best friend I have ever had. I wish I could have done something…even give my own life just to save you. Poor T.K., if only you could return, he is so depressed…I was suppose to protect you from anything and I couldn't even save you from a bug!

"Gabumon is taking this pretty hard…it wasn't his fault." Joe told Mimi and Izzy.

"Poor guy!" exclaimed Mimi.

"I was just taking with Dax and we think we found a way to bring Matt back, but we still have some variables to rule out, then we can begin the process." 

"Isn't that sort of like the living dead?" asked Joe.

"Ewww a zombie, I think Gabumon wants the regular Matt back not a mind-less freak! Imagine his skin and that horrible smell!" screeched Mimi.

"Mimi?!" said Palmon.

"He will come back as if nothing happened to him, not a zombie Mimi." replied Izzy.

"Oh…hehehe! Silly Me!" Mimi giggled.

"Izzy I'm going to sleep see you in the morning. This has been a very exhausting day." Tentomon said. 

"Ok, goodnight Tentomon."

"We're turning in also." Palmon and Mimi said.

"I need my beauty sleep, so everyone can look at this pretty face all day long…" Mimi giggled.

"Let's go Mimi." said an embarrassed Palmon. 

"So I guess Matt won't come back as a zombie, but that scar!" Mimi said as her voice faded into the night.

"Ya what about the scar?" Gomamon asked Izzy.

"Will obviously the scar will disappear since he is suppose to come back like nothing happened. Right Izzy?" stated Joe.

"Uhhhh…that's still a variable." Izzy mumbled.

"I hope I never die and have Izzy bring me back." whispered Joe to Gomamon.

"I heard that."

"Well at least he has good hearing." said Gomamon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Outside in the cold autumn air, Sora and Piyomon went to check on T.K. and Patamon. 

"T.K., Patamon, how are you guys doing?" Sora asked.

"Just leave me alone…I don't need anyone!" cried T.K. 

"T.K. you can't mean that!" said a shocked Patamon. I never thought T.K. would be affected so much he thought.

"T.K. don't let his death bring you down, do you think Matt would like that?" asked Sora.

"Live you life the best you can is what I always say." Piyomon said.

"And don't forget Patamon, how do you think he feels." said Sora.

"I guess you're both right…I'm sorry I acted like such a baby! I'll try to be more brave Sora!" T.K. said as he cheered up a bit, "But I'm still gonna miss Matt sooooooooooooooo much!!"

"Haha, that's the way to go!" laughed Sora.

"I'm sleepy.", yawned Patamon.

"Patamon I'm sorry I made you feel so bad…" said T.K.. "Now let's go inside to get some sleep ok."

T.K. and Patamon walked into the hut and lay down to sleep. Sora and Piyomon happy with their accomplishment also went in to sleep. Izzy was working with Dax, but a couple hours later they feel asleep. Everyone found a little peace that night. The quest for Matt's revival was going to take place the next day. 

While they sleep in the hut, down below the bugs were busy doing damage, but to what?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

::Yawn:: I wish I had a toothbrush, this morning breath is killing me! thought Mimi.

"ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzz…" snored Palmon.

Mimi looked around; everyone else was sleeping. I guess I better go back to sleep

"OUCH!" screamed Mimi.

"Hey kept it down…Oh no!" said Joe. He rushed over to Mimi who had a bug attached to her back. 

"No I don't wanna die!!!" yelled a panicked Mimi.

Palmon who just woke up used her Poison Ivy attack on the bug trying to get it off. The bug would not budge. By this time everyone was up trying to find a way to save Mimi.

"Dax go get help from the village, Joe and Gomamon go check to see if there are any more around, you go too Sora, Piyomon…" ordered Tai.

"How are we suppose to kill them? Remember only the dagger can?!" yelled Joe.

"Ok, then Dax look for more bugs and you guys go down to the village…" Tai replied.

"We don't know the way Tai." said Sora.

"Some bugs might get us on the way!" said Piyomon.

"This is confusing…" said Gomamon.

"You said it." Joe said.

Everyone was running around, while Mimi was screaming from the pain until she passed out.

"Tai do something! Everyone is running around in circles!" Agumon told Tai.

"Alright! Everyone let's move Mimi to the village! Dax run there to tell them we're coming. Izzy, Tentomon, Gabumon, T.K., and Patamon go with her." yelled Tai.

As half of the group ran to the village, Palmon, Joe, and Tai carried Mimi. Sora, Piyomon, Agumon, and Gomamon kept a look out for other invading bugs.

"Hang on Mimi." Palmon hung on to her, afraid to lose her.

"Help me guys…" she replied weakly.

"Tai what are we going to do, we couldn't save Matt, can we save Mimi?" asked Sora.

I NEED TO BE STRONG FOR THEM… "Don't worry." is all Tai said. They continued toward the village, hoping that they could save Mimi. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Elder! Anyone?!" cried Dax.

"Hello? I better go look around." said Gabumon.

"This doesn't feel right…" said T.K.

"Dax…come here…" whispered a voice inside one of the huts.

As the group moved carefully to the hut what they say inside was awful. All of the Guaramon in there had a bug attached to them.

Patamon, Tentomon, and Gabumon gasped. They never had really seen dead Digimon before. The Digimon would usually disappear.

"Elder…what happened?" Dax asked.

"Let's leave guys, I think they need to be alone…" whispered Izzy.

"The bugs came, they killed us all. I know my passing is near so I must give you…"

"No wait…"

"Give me your hand…I give you the balance, you the guardian!"

"How did you know? What is the balance?" Dax asked.

"I knew all along that is why you were brought here. The balance is the power to heal and much more, you will soon discover it…goodbye." the elder said with his last breath. 

"Farewell…" she said as she held back the tears. She turned from his dead body, her face set and cold, and walked through the door. 

The dead body of the elder remained. He was about 3 feet tall and looked like a cat mixed with a raccoon that had red fur. 

The elder knew that he was going to die. This pain in my heart is greater then when my family died. I now know how T.K. must feel, losing someone that has been with you all your life, I must bring Matt back! I hope I can handle these new powers…I hope they can help.

The entire village had died expect for her. She was once again alone. But she still had the Digi-destined, her new found friends. Although, the way things were going, how many would be left?

"Izzy please get the memory program ready." she said.

"Right."

"Are you sure this will work Izzy?" asked Tentomon.

"It is the only way to try and save our friends Tentomon." Izzy said.

"Well hurry up I really don't wanna stay here any longer than I have too." said Gabumon

"Why is that Gabumon? With this we could get Matt back!" Patamon told him.

"Wow! Cool! Thanks guys for helping to get Matt back! This will be the best present ever!!!!" T.K. cheered.

"Hang on, they said it was a possibility." corrected Tentomon.

"I'm scanning the information…translating…saving…" said Izzy.

"Anything good?" asked Gabumon.

"Finished!" Izzy said.

Dax took off the wires connected to her head and shook her head. 

"Whoa! That made my head spin…got the information that you need Izzy? I wouldn't wanna do that again!" Dax said.

"Yes, I'm searching now."

"Hey what about Mimi and the others that are coming?" asked Patamon.

"Could you help me Gabumon, we need to clear one of the huts." Dax told Gabumon. 

"Me and T.K. will go look for supplies." Patamon said.

"Then I guess me and Izzy will still and look over the information." said Tentomon.

"What happened to the Guaramon?" asked a shocked T.K. as he backed out from one of the huts.

"What are you taking about T.K.? Shouldn't the bodies be there?" asked Tentomon.

"What's going on guys?" Dax walked over to where T.K. was and looked in.

"Look." T.K. said as he pointed into the hut.

"Wha?!"

"I believe I have found the answer. Here it says that the bodies disappear 5 hours after death. They go to the bug dimension and when they get enough life energy, they form the ultimate Devimon." stated Izzy.

"Can we get them all back?" asked Patamon.

"Only one…it says here a life for a life." replied Izzy.

"What does that mean?" asked T.K.

"It means that someone has to die in order to get Matt back…this isn't good, not good at all." said Patamon.

Dax walks over to Izzy and tells him that they must leave, the bugs are bound to be coming closer.

"So as soon as Mimi and the others get here we heal her and run for it…anyway if you look at the data you'll find that tonight the village moves to a different location, maybe halfway across the planet. Meaning that is would take longer for you all to get home." she stated as her sleep deprived eyes looked at him then on to T.K., "I don't want T.K. to end up alone like I was, so that he can never really experience the love of a family. The elder told me once that the love of a family shapes a person to be either loving or cold to the world. I ended up cold, I hope that none of you share the same fate as me."

Izzy never knew that Dax was so caring, he figured it was a duty that made her act the way she did, not compassion.

"You lost your parents too huh?" he asked.

She only nodded in response. 

"I lost my parents, I don't know why. The first time I found out was when I overheard my parents, or now foster parents, talking about it. After that I turned to computers for support. I knew it would never leave me; that's why I carry my yellow laptop around everywhere. I don't even know their real names…" Izzy dried off a tear on his cheek, "…so ya I guess when better get packing."

"Right…I'll tell the others." she replied, snapping out of her deep thought from the profound words Izzy had told her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Mimi don't worry your gonna make it…just hang on!" Tai said as he tried to grab at least a shred of hope form Mimi's failing condition.

Save me Tai… thought Mimi. Tai's and everybody's voices were fading. Why her? How? It all happened so fast for her mind to comprehend. That ugly spider lookin' bug did me in…

"Hurry the village is just up ahead!" yelled Piyomon.

"It's too far…we'll never make it in time!", yelled Joe.

"I'm not letting her die! Palmon digivolve to Togemon!!!" 

Togemon grabs Mimi and races off to the village. In seconds Togemon is in the village.

"Lay her down here Togemon, ya next to the main hut." Dax said.

Izzy searches the information as Togemon devolves back into Palmon.

"Well she be alright?" asked a very worried Palmon.

"Searching…ok now repeat these words." Izzy tells Dax.

"Soma Na Hah Ji, We of thee, Ga Tori Ra, Thee of us, Noma Ne Na Na Wah Qei Yoma Buyop…" continued Dax. She recited the words to save Mimi. 

"Anything?" Tai asked Izzy.

"She shows no signs of improvement…yet."

The Digimon listened to Dax say the words, for only they knew what she said. The humans could not, for it was the ancient Digiworld language. 

"I remember what happens when someone does this rite. The one that is dying, will drop her heart levels under zero, then wake up just fine." Patamon told T.K.

"I hope this works, cause wasn't this designed for Digimon only." said Joe.

"Don't you remember that Digimon are mixed up data from our world, human and animal, so I'm sure everything will go fine." Sora said.

"Joe watch out for that bug!" yelled T.K. as Joe was about to sit down.

"No! Not another one!!" screamed Joe as he ran behind Gomamon.

"You mean that little one T.K." Gomamon said as he looked at a simple ant, "Whoa Joe better watch out this one looks mean!" he sneered. 

"Funny…" said a Joe, but as he sat down…"THE BUG IS GONE!!!!!" cried Gabumon.

"Oh ya right." Joe continued to sit down. Soon the missing bug was about to attach to Joe's chest, but Dax's dagger sliced it in half with all the goo on Joe clothes.

"That's what you get when you don't say goodbye…" said Dax, "Return!"

"Gotta love this day, right Joe." Gomamon said as he helped Joe up.

"What day? I need a shower…OH MY! You need a shower Joe!" Mimi said.

"Mimi you're back to normal I see." Tai said.

"And here to stay!" she smiled.

"Should we stay or go?" asked Sora.

"I say stay." said Piyomon.

"Me too." said Palmon.

"I say go." said T.K.

"I need to rest, so I vote to stay." said Joe.

"I don't care…" said Gabumon.

"Same here." Mimi also said.

Everyone put in their vote and came to a tie.

"It's up to you Tai…so what's it going to be?" asked Agumon.

"Hey you didn't vote Dax." Tai told her.

"I vote to go. The village is dead and going to disappear soon, so might as well." said Dax.

"Ok! I think I'm gonna go too." Joe said quickly.

"She's got me convinced! So we leave now." Tai told the others. Everyone followed Tai towards the exit of the village. 

T.K. goes up the Tai and asks, "Tai, what about Matt? You said that we would bring him back."

Tai suddenly stops, to bad everyone else didn't and they all crashed.

"Ouch, that's gonna hurt in the morning." said Gabumon as he rubbed his head.

"Why did you do that for?" Sora asked Tai.

"Did you run into a force field of some sort?" Izzy asked.

"Just when I thought things were looking up…" Dax said.

"What do you mean?" asked Tentomon.

Gomamon looked behind him and saw the bugs! 

"tik tik tik tik tik TIK TIK…"

"Please tell me this is the lowest my day is going to get…" prayed Joe.

"Look these bodies haven't disappeared yet." said Patamon.

"We don't have any choice…" said Agumon.

"Ewww!" Mimi said.

"I should've shut my mouth." Joe mumbled as he crawled under the dead Guaramon.

"Quiet Everyone!" Tai whispered to everyone.

"Sometimes I wish I stayed home from summer camp…" said Sora.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The bugs passed, they stayed under just to be sure. A few minutes later, the group emerged from under the Guaramon.

"This smell could kill…darn! I'm gonna smell for weeks!" Mimi said.

"Hey then maybe the bugs will leave us alone." Tai joked. 

If looks could kill then Tai would be dead because Mimi gave him the death look. 

"I'm gonna be sick…" Joe said as he rushed to the nearest bush.

"Gee…what a weak stomach. Ever try eating a dead raw fish…two weeks old?!" stated Gomamon.

Everyone's faces suddenly turned green, Joe also continued to hurl more after the comment.

"Can we leave?" asked Agumon.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Piyomon said.

As Joe picked himself up he glanced at the Guaramon only to find them missing.

"Where did they go?" he asked as he pointed to where the Guaramon use to be.

The pit was barren. No sign of any bodies dragged or any movement as a matter of fact. 

Tai jumped back into the pit. Followed by T.K., Patamon, Dax, and Gabumon.

"Weird." Tai said. He wandered around looking for any clues to the disappearance.

"Well hurry it up people, this is creepy…" said Palmon.

"I'm gonna go check the other huts to see if the same thing happened." Dax said just as she was about to run toward the village. 

Tai grabbed her arm, "Don't go the bugs might get you. I don't want to lose another team member."

Dax just stated at him, shocked, she never really considered herself a team member.

"Alright Tai…" Dax said as she looked down, "I'm sorry. I thought you guys didn't think of me much as a team member."

"You're more than a team member, you're a friend!" T.K. told her.

"Hahaha…thanks, that really meant a lot to me!" she replied.

"Do you guys fell that?" asked Tentomon.

"Ya it kind of feels like the earth is shaking." replied Palmon.

****

::Earthquake::

Everyone fell down. 

"AHHHHH!" yelled Sora as she fell into a crack in the earth.

"Sora!" yelled Tai and Piyomon.

In the pit, it cracked in the middle and out the bugs came!

Patamon used his boom bubble attack on the bugs. It didn't work and they kept pouring out, millions by millions.

"Make sure they don't bite you!" yelled Joe.

"Run for it everyone!" screamed Tai.

Piyomon flew into the crack where Sora fell. "I'm coming Sora, hang on!"

"Everyone grab on to someth….::BANG::" Tai was thrown against a nearby tree. Agumon tried to rush over to help but fell into a crack.

The earth shook; everything was thrown around. The force sent the Digi-destined and the guardian into a crack or a rock or tree.

Tai picked himself up and tried to rescue what remained of the group. Only Dax, Patamon, Gomamon, and Joe remained.

"Arrggg…my back hurts, ahh! My arm I can't move it!" Joe said. He had been thrown into the pit and his arm had hit a rock. 

Dax went over to him and check his arm. "You'll live but your arm is broken is three different places. Here let me make a sling for you." She took one of her handkerchiefs, placed Joe's arm in the standard position and tied it.

"Ahhh!" Joe cried as Dax tied the makeshift sling.

"What about you?" Joe asked looking at the large cut across her forehead and bruised arm.

"I've been through worst, trust me, it wasn't a pretty sight. I wish the powers that the elder gave me would work, I could sure use them right now." 

"Since when do you have powers?" asked Gomamon just as Tai came with an injured Patamon.

"Since 2 hours ago. You know guardian stuff…"

" 'nuff said." Gomamon replied. 

"Hehe," Dax giggled, "Ouch!" she touched her forehead "I better not laugh anymore."

"I'm hungry…," said Patamon.

"Shouldn't we at least go look for the others?" Joe suggested.

"Well O' Mighty Leader…lead us!" Dax told Tai.

"We have to look for T.K." Patamon said as he tried to fly, but his wings were injured.

"You're in no condition to fly Patamon." said Gomamon.

"Truth of the matter is…no one is in any condition to do anything." stated Joe.

"Fine…you guys stay here. I'll go look for them." Tai told them.

"Hold it mister, you're in no condition yourself. You stopped me from going off alone, so I'm doing the same." Dax told Tai as she crossed her arms, "Just look at you. That cut of the back of your neck we start to bleed soon."

"Hey! I know the perfect cure for cuts!" Gomamon excitedly told everyone, "The lake down over there will do nicely."

Everyone looked at each other and agreed to try this new method.

Dax took her last handkerchief and placed it over her cut like a bandana 'cause it was starting to bleed. Don't wanna get it infected, but man everyone is falling apart. That earthquake really shook us up. Why here, I don't ever remember any earthquake around this place ever happening?

"The sun is going up. Looks like the afternoon to me." said Tai. He tried to get their minds away from thoughts about recent events. Too bad he couldn't get hi mind off it too. SORA! I can't believe you're gone. Why can't you be here helping me like always. If only I told you…

"TAI! Wake up dude?!" yelled Joe into his ear.

"Tai was in LA LA Land." Dax grinned.

"Oh I can't walk anymore!" said Patamon.

"Don't worry I'll carry you the rest of the way!" Dax said cheerfully.

"We're here!" announced Gomamon. Gomamon hadn't been in water in days and promptly jumped in. "Use it to wash your cuts!"

As Tai was about to reach into the fresh, clear water another earthquake came, that this time was much more powerful. They went flying everywhere. 

Gomamon was sucked into the water. The earthquake had created a whirlpool, but it was too strong for this digimon and he was too weak to digivolve. The water whipped Gomamon's face, he gave up fighting and was pulled into a crack and the bottom of the lake. 

Patamon was thrown into the air and landed far away. He tried to fly, but only fell.

The force threw Dax back into the village. She crashed into a hut and lay still not moving. 

Tai quickly fell into a deep, dark hole. The cold air felt like tiny needles pricking his skin. The pit seemed bottomless… 

Joe was lucky enough to have gotten his foot stuck and not thrown elsewhere as the others. Still, he came out with a broken arm and now a very sore ankle.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Pepper Breath!!" yelled Agumon as he lit the torch that Tai held.

"I'm glad I found you Agumon."

"Ahhh Tai." 

The pit was a small circle. Tai looked up and saw about 20 feet of wall.

"Do you hear that noise?" Tai asked Agumon, "Hello?! Is anyone there???!"

Tai and Agumon walk towards the noise, but end up in front of a wall.

"Is the noise coming from the other side?" asked Agumon, he knew what this meant.

"Agumon blast the wall!" Tai told him.

"Pepper Breath! It didn't work."

"Agumon digivolve!" Tai told Agumon.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!" he attacked the wall.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Piyomon?!" Sora screamed into the darkness.

"Ssssooorraaa…it's cold!" shivered Piyomon. 

Sora's teeth chattered loudly. All around them was the cold, dark cave walls.

"Ddddiiiidddd yyy…you hearrr thatt…" asked Piyomon.

Sora took a step towards the noise. Suddenly, a feeling of heat struck her.

"Ah! It's so hot…" Sora said.

"Weird? It's cold here, but hot where you are." 

Sora was feeling a bit faint and stepped back into the cold. "Ahhcoo! Bad idea."

"Are you ok Sora?" Piyomon put one of her wings on Sora's shoulder.

"I'll be fine, thanks Piyomon."

Sora looked into Piyomon's eyes and they both agreed, "Piyomon digivolve to Birdamon!"

"Meteor Wing!" she attacked the cave wall to reveal Tai and Greymon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Boom Bubble!!!" Patamon attacked one of the bugs.

"Patamon!" T.K. yelled back as he ran up ahead.

"Save yourself T.K."

"Not without you…" T.K. ran back for Patamon. He grabbed Patamon and rushed forward towards the village, with the bugs on their tails.

T.K. was about to slip many times, but continued on. His friend, Patamon, had risked his life for him. That meant the world to T.K.

As T.K. ran he tripped and fell over a rock. His face fell flat on the floor. "Uggghhh!"

Patamon fell one foot away. The bugs saw this opportunity and were going to attack T.K. 

"T.K.! No! Boom Bubble!" Patamon used his attack on a tree branch above the invading bugs. The branch fell onto the bugs and T.K. got up and kept running with Patamon.

"Patamon you saved my life, thank you!"

"It was nothing." Patamon said modestly.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Izzy where are we?" asked Tentomon.

"It appears to be a cage of some sort." he replied. Izzy went over to the bars. He touched one of the bars with the tip of his finger.

::ZAP!::

"Izzy, are you alright?!"

Izzy was a bit shaken up but ok. "I'm fine. This seems to be a force field of some sort. I wonder what would happen if I touched it again…"

"Izzy sometimes your curiosity scares me."

"TRY IT AND YOU'LL DIE!" said Devimon. He appeared out of the shadows. Devimon was a giant plague waiting for the worst possible moment to strike its victim.

"You can't be here, Angelmon killed you!" said Izzy.

"Izzy remember what the book said about him returning." Tentomon told him.

"But this doesn't seem to be his ultimate form, so him should theoretically not exist." stated Izzy.

"I'm alive and well, but not your friends…most of them are fighting for their lives." Devimon mocked.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Arrggg!!! HELP ME PALMON!!!" Mimi screamed. Mimi was stuck in a crack up to her neck. Her dress was torn and had bits of blood on it around the chest. The two sides of earth were crushing her arms and ribs. 

Hot tears stung Mimi's eyes. She wanted to die right away. It felt like being crushed under a mountain. 

"I'm gonna die!" Mimi painfully screamed. 

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"

"Needle Spray!" Her attack did nothing to help Mimi; instead she had to do it the old fashion way.

Togemon used her hands to keep the two sides of earth from crushing Mimi, but she only had two hands to hold the rocks apart. How would she get Mimi out? 

If only the others were here!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Gomamon?!" Joe yelled into the air. No answer was heard. "Where are you…I miss you, even if you would only insult me…" 

"Joe…" said a weak voice.

He looked down and saw Gomamon.

"I'm sorry I'm always hard on you." apologized Gomamon.

"It's ok, I guess I deserved it since I was whining a lot."

"Thanks…for being there Joe." he smiled.

Joe blushed, "No problem! OUCH!" he rubbed his ankle, "I guess it's still sore…but hurry let's find the others."

"Where to?" asked Gomamon.

"Patamon fell off in the distance, Tai into a pit, and Dax back into the village. Pick one, it doesn't matter we're still gonna lose two of them." Joe sat down and began to think of a plan. 

"HELP ME!"

"Does that sound like Mimi to you?" Gomamon stood up.

"Ya, hurry she sounds like she's in real trouble!" Joe sprung up and ran toward Mimi's screams.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dax opened her eyes slowly. She recalled the past events. Everyone is separated…

"Dax is that you?" asked Gabumon; he came into the hut.

"Ya...::barf::" she replied, and she barfed blood, "Oh my head hurts…"

"You're not well Dax. We should get out of here."

"Right Gabumon." Dax agreed. As she was about to get up her legs gave way and she fell to the floor, "Maybe not…ahhh…my legs, I can't move them. Is anyone still around here? Or did they all fly away or fall into a crack of pit?!" 

Gabumon was going to help Dax up, but she said, "I'll be ok…we find the others first."

As Gabumon was walking out of the hut, an unknown force struck him and knocked him to the other side of the village.

"You were never a strong Digimon" said the dark stranger.

Dax looked up and saw Matt! "Matt… ::pain:: what are you doing!"

The pain in her legs, chest, and head grew enormous. 

"Dax, Dax, Dax…poor little orphan Dax. Hahahah!" mocked the evil Matt. His eyes were a dark black. His chest still held the bug. The skin was dirty and bloody. You could see that he was evil, it emanated from every pore in his body.

"::cough:: how do you know?!" Dax tried to stand up, but could only lean against the wall.

"I know all of your secrets…I know everybody's secrets. Soon my master Devimon, will return and then the Digi-destined will DIE!" Matt proceeded to kick Dax in the stomach. He then grabbed Dax and pushed her against the hut wall.

"You are the one my master said to kill. You would be the cause of his destruction. Ha! You can hardly breath, much less kill my master!" Matt told Dax. 

She was slowly dying. Gabumon looked across at the hut where Matt was slowly killing Dax. His Digi-partner was now evil making him weak, very weak.

"Matt…kill me if you want but leave the others alone." Dax said softly to Matt.

"First you, then Tai, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Sora. My master will take care of the Digimon."

"Why didn't you mention T.K., oh does that name bring out the good in you. The Matt I knew cared for his little brother, T.K. ::pain:: he also cared for Gabumon." Dax said trying to spark some good in this new evil Matt.

{You are the guardian, use your powers to defeat evil and protect the Digi-destined the elders voice told Dax}

For a second the real Matt showed through, but the evil one came back. "Stop telling me lies bitch!"

That one word made a big difference.

"Did you just call me a bitch?!" a deadly look filled her eyes, a glow surrounded her body, "Listen bug, I know you have taken over his body and mind. I think it's time to come out now."

All of her wounds were instantly healed.

"Take this bug!", she kicked Matt where the sun don't shine (OUCH!) {I just had to say this!}

Matt yelled with pain, "You little hoe…"

The evil Matt grabbed Dax's hair and pushed her to the ground. Dax countered his move by round kicking him in the chest, then punching him with her left hand.

"I'm no hoe you bastard!" Dax cussed at the bug, "sorry Matt…" I hope you know I'm talking to the bug…

As Dax and the evil Matt were fighting, Matt's Digi-vice and crest fell out of her backpack. The Digi-vice and crest lit up on Matt.

"ARGGG!" he yelled. The bug on his chest was weakening.

Dax saw this and proceeded cut the bug off. With a quick slash the bug fell to the floor and was instantly sliced in half thanks to the dagger.

Matt fell to the floor, without the bug he was very weak.

Dax used her healing power to restore some energy to Matt and Gabumon, who had just managed enough strength to make it to where Dax and Matt were.

"Matt are you ok?" worried Gabumon.

"I'm sorry what I said I didn't…" Matt said.

"We know…it was the bug talking, at least I hope so." Dax grinned.

"What's more important is that you're back!" Gabumon cheered as he hugged Matt.

"I thought you guys didn't miss me that much." Matt told Gabumon.

"Why of course we missed you, we're your friends." Gabumon replied.

Dax left Gabumon and Matt to talk. As she looked off into the sky she saw him, the evil Devimon, "He's back…" Dax started in disbelief.

Matt and Gabumon also saw Devimon. 

"So let's go kick some butt." Matt said.

"We can't beat him." Dax told him.

"Dax is right, Devimon may be to strong." Gabumon agreed.

"Then let's find the others and start from there." Matt said.

"Right." Dax agreed.

Dax, Matt, and Gabumon walked away from the village and towards the forest to find the others.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"NO THIS CANNOT BE! The guardian has defeated my servant!" Devimon was in a terrible rage. He could not form his ultimate level until he had one more life, "I must find the leader before he can group everyone together and defeat me like last time!"

"Tentomon, I believe Devimon is going after Tai." Izzy told him.

"How are we going to warn him?"

"Through the Digi-vices, of course. I only hope that there is little interference." Izzy stated.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Togemon was using all of her energy. The sides of earth were still trying to crush Mimi. 

"I'm not going to make it Togemon…save yourself…" Mimi said weakly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Sora?!"

"Tai?!"

"I glad you safe Sora!" Tai said as he hugged her.

"You too!" she blushed.

"Ready to go out?!" Birdamon asked.

"Ya!" Sora replied. 

Birdamon and Greymon climbed or flew to the top. Birdamon walked over the Greymon and whispered, "I think they should be left alone…"

"Right…" he agreed, "Tai, me and Birdamon will go look for the others." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Matt walked up to Dax, "I'm sorry I called you a bitch and a hoe…"

"I'm sorry I kicked you in the…well I guess you know." Dax blushed, "Oh I almost forgot!"

"Please tell me you didn't forgot you make-up!" Matt said.

"Uh no, here's you Digi-vice and crest wimp!" she mocked.

"Whata talking about?" he asked.

"You should know, I kicked you butt all over the floor!" 

"Yeah right, I could beat you anytime, any day no problem!" Matt said defensively, "Right Gabumon?!"

"I'm not getting into this…" he replied. They sure do clash, but Dax did fight better…

"Whateva!" Dax yelled at Matt.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Patamon, I'm so tired. Are the bugs still chasing us?" T.K. asked as he sat under a tree for rest.

"No, I think we can rest for awhile! What some food?"

"Oh do I ever!" yelled T.K.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon blew down some apples and bananas.

T.K. and Patamon ate the food and continued on towards the others…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

****

TO BE CONTINUED…

__

AUHTOR'S NOTE: Next part will be up in the year 2000 when I feel like it, ok! I have midterms coming up and well life is unfair. I hope you found this to be better than my last?! Hopefully in the next part they will get to evolve to the ultimate level!! {YES I DO MY RESEARCH!}

THE ROMANTIC THING BETWEEN TAI AND SORA WILL BE IN ANOTHER PART, _kind of like a missing scene, ya that's it!_

PLEASE REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS OR ANY COMMENTS, I ENJOY READING THEM.


	5. Default Chapter Title

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE - Romance isn't really my thing.

****

ON TO THE STORY…

"Sora?!"

"Tai?!"

"I glad your safe Sora!" Tai said as he hugged her.

"You too!" she blushed.

"Ready to go out?!" Birdamon asked.

"Ya!" Sora replied. 

Birdamon and Greymon climbed or flew to the top. Birdamon walked over to Greymon and whispered, "I think they should be left alone…"

"Right…" he agreed, "Tai, me and Birdamon will go look for the others." 

"Sora…" Tai scratched the back of his neck, "I need to tell you something." Tai grabbed Sora's hands. "Sora, without you I feel an emptiness inside. When you fell down that pit I thought I would never get a chance to tell you how I really felt."

They both looked at each other and Tai said, "Sora, I love you!" 

They came closer together, close enough to smell each other's breath.

"Me too. Tai, I never want to leave you again. I've had these feelings for you ever since the day we came to Digiworld." Sora whispered in Tai's ear.

A tear fell down Tai's cheek, "Never…" he said as he kissed Sora. He kissed her passionately on the lips. 

Sora kissed him back with the same amount of love and passion. They shared the kiss of true love. 

Soon their tongues meet and danced away only departing to catch breath. Tai placed his hands on Sora's face. He caressed her face and lips. 

"Did I tell you I love you?" Tai asked Sora.

"Yes, but thanks anyway." Sora replied, as she firmly kissed Tai.

They looked at each other with loving eyes. Finally they could show the feelings that were once locked away in their hearts. 

"Tai!" yelled, a now devolved Agumon, "Devimon is back!"

"Oh no!" cried Sora. "Tai promise me you won't do anything dumb like jumping right in Devimon's path. I don't want to lose you." She said as she grabbed Tai's arm.

"I promise." he grinned.

Tai and Sora followed Agumon and Piyomon. No one noticed that they were holding hands and whispering sweet secrets to each other along the way.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**__**

Please Review. I enjoy reading them for future advice.

"I'm not shy, I'm just like to express myself quietly!"

"You're as crazy as a duck!"

"Somebody stop me!"

****

This fanfiction was written, edited, and published by it2.

__ ****


	6. Default Chapter Title

****

A/N ~~ First off, I would like to thank _StarDragon Blue_ because she beta-ed my fic. Having a beta really does help. _StarDragon_ showed me tons of errors…thanks a million! ~_~

Disclaimer ~~ I don't own Digimon and I never will, cause I plan on becoming a doctor or something else in the medical field. Hee, hee, anyway, I only own the character Dax, not that I like to brag about it…

A/N ~~ Second, the reason besides the beta-ing, that this is uploaded so late is that I have had science fair, followed by a ton of projects and tests. Yet again, teachers are making my life as busy as possible.

If you read "The Nut", my cat, Meeko also caged me up, but I broke free! Yeah! ::cough:: Okay so no one cares…what else is new?

On to the fanfic! 

"Tentomon…I believe that Devimon is changing into his ultimate form," Izzy stated, with fear in his voice.

Izzy and Tentomon were trapped in a cage with the unfortunate company of Devimon. 

"Izzy, have you interfaced with anyone yet?"

"I have, almost got it…" replied Izzy. He wiped the sweat off his brow. Time was running out and Izzy had to act fast. His computer showed thousands of numbers. To the normal eye it seemed like gibberish, but to Izzy it was all that mattered at the moment.

Devimon was changing, no doubt about that, but what level of power would he reach?

Tentomon looked out of the cage, seeing in horror the disfigured Devimon. It wasn't a normal Digimon transformation; something was amiss.

"Look, Izzy! Devimon is becoming his normal self again!" exclaimed the mystified Digimon. 

Izzy looked up from his laptop and saw an angry Devimon.

"Argggghhh! Curse it! I can't digivolve until the youngest Digidestined is lying under a cold grave!!! Blasted Curse!" raged Devimon.

"Excuse me, Devimon, but who brought you back?" asked Tentomon trying to stall time for Izzy.

"Thanks, Tentomon!" whispered the busy boy.

Izzy used the extra time and finally made a connection with Joe.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Joe and Gomamon were traveling towards Mimi's screams.

Suddenly, Joe's digi-vice beeped.

"Huh?!" Joe stopped and looked at his digi-vice. "Izzy…."

"Joe, Devimon is planning on killing T.K," rushed Izzy. "Protect the others! Tentomon and I are trapped, but we're okay for the time being…"

"But I think Mimi needs our help more!" stated Joe, hearing more of Mimi's cries of pain.

Izzy thought for a moment. "Right, you decide what call to make. Sorry, but I have to go."

Joe and Gomamon were confused. The fate of T.K. and Mimi's lives was in their hands and time was of the essence.

I'll reliable, yes, I am. That's why I have to make the call… Joe thought.

"Joe…JOE!" Gomamon yelled at Joe; making Joe snap out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"What's it going to be?" Gomamon gave Joe a bewildered look.

"I'm thinking…" Joe mumbled.

"How about we flip a coin?!" asked Gomamon.

"You're kidding right? You want us to flip a coin in a matter of life and death!" Joe said, the notion almost made Joe pull his arm out of the sling that Dax had made.

Gomamon gave Joe his serious look.

"Hmph! Gomamon, let's go save Mimi!" Joe declared. 

"She'd better not be yelling cause she broke a nail…" Gomamon said sarcastically.

Joe and Gomamon went off once again. Joe was lagging behind because of his injuries.

Hurry Joe...Mimi needs you! Gomamon thought.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hey, isn't that Sora?!" exclaimed Dax.

"It is!" acknowledged Gabumon.

"Hey Sora! Hello there!" yelled Dax, waving her arms in the air. "Wha…? Why can't she hear me?!" Dax cocked her brow.

"Maybe she's in dreamland," said Matt. "But still, that's pretty weird..." Matt ran up to where Sora was standing, looking lifeless. As soon as he reached the area in which Sora stood, he ran into an invisible force field.

The force threw Matt back.

"Matt, are you okay?!" worried Gabumon.

Dax's face was filled with questioning. "This makes no sense... The Digiworld doesn't have force fields."

"Well, maybe," Matt said as he got up and brushed the dirt off his clothes, "you aren't as knowledgeable about the Digiworld as you say."

"What are you implying?" questioned Dax.

"Please not another fight!" Gabumon said, helping Matt off the ground.

****

A/N ~~ "Humans, can't live with them. Can't save the world without them!"

"Fine. Just let me try a shot at the force field." 

"This outta be interesting," Matt mocked.

Dax's dagger bounced off the force field, hitting the ground. 

"Okay, anyone else got an idea?" Dax asked, as she picked her dagger off the ground.

"Why does Sora looks so lifeless?" wondered Gabumon.

"She isn't dead, is she? I haven't know Sora that long, but she seems really nice." Dax sat down. She was trying to think of a plan, but leadership never was her strong attribute.  
  
Matt got closer to the force field, making sure he wasn't touching the thing. He wasn't going to get thrown back again. "You're right, Dax, this isn't a force field."

"I am? Um…yeah, I guess I'm right." Dax stood up and walked up to the "force field", "Could it be a hologram?"

"Usually the holo-emitter is placed at the base, in the ground," Gabumon said. He dug around, but didn't find anything. "Maybe not." 

"Since when did you know that, Gabumon?" Matt asked, astonished by his knowledge.

"Oh, I learned it in Digi-school when I was a baby."

"There are Digi-schools?" 

"Remember the Digiworld is made of the same data as the real world, it's just scrambled up," Gabumon replied. 

"That's it, Gabumon! You're a genius!" Matt said ecstatically. He looked you into the trees near the hologram and found what he was looking for. 

"What are you doing, Matt?" Gabumon inquired, also peering into the trees trying to see what Matt was looking at.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Matt asked the curious Digimon, holding a small blue 4 by 4 cube in his hand.  
  
"How…?"

"It's just like you said, same data as the real world, it's just scrambled up. So how do you work this thing?" Matt asked the two.

"Gabumon?" Dax looked at him.

"I'm give it a try," Gabumon grabbed the cube out of Matt's hands. He examined the cube closely, then used his blue blaster attack on the object. The image of a lifeless Sora disappeared into thin air.

"Shall we?" Dax asked.

"Ladies first," Matt told her.

"You got that right," she grinned, as Matt and Gabumon soon followed her lead.

They passed through a dense jungle. Vines and large trees scattered about. The temperature was rising, since it was almost noon. 

"Man, is it ever hot!" complained Matt.

"Dax…where exactly is Devimon hiding?" Gabumon asked, wiping some sweat off his brow.

"I don't really know, but I'm guessing in that mountain," she pointed to a strangely familiar mountain. "I've heard that after you guys killed him, Piximon placed a curse on Devimon. I believe the curse goes something like this, 'Let thee evil monster never return until the holder of hope is alone. When all is lost, only then can he digivolve into the devil of the night.' Doesn't T.K. have the crest of hope? When you were killed, and I'm guessing here, he was alone in his heart. As for the rest I haven't got a clue." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Why do I get the feeling something is really, really

wrong?" asked Sora.

"Um...you ate a bad apple?" said Biyomon.

Sora rolled her eyes at Biyomon.

"Tai, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but where

are we going?" asked a concerned Augumon.

Tai stopped. "Well, of course I know where we're going! I just don't know where we are..."

"Gee, Tai, smooth move. We could've went toward the village, but now we're lost in an unknown jungle," said Sora.   
  
"Okay, so which way do we go now?" asked Biyomon as they came to a fork in the forest path.  
  
Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon looked at Tai, their leader.

"Hmm..." Tai looked down both paths. "I choose...that way." He pointed down the middle, in-between the two paths.

Sora looked where Tai pointed and saw dark, scary-looking clouds in the sky above. She grabbed on to Tai. "I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"You know...I'm getting kind of hungry," Whined Augumon.

"Yeah, me too. If we're going to fight a new, evil Devimon, then we might as well get something to eat." Biyomon told Sora and Tai.

"How about the fruit from that tree over there," pointed Sora.

"I'll get it!" Biyomon flew up to the tree and collected a few of its fruits. After she had collected enough, she came down and shared it with the others.

"Thanks!" said Augumon between bites.

"I feel so much better now!" cheered Biyomon.

"Ready to go, guys?" asked Tai.

"Yup," replied Sora.

"All set!" Biyomon flew next to Sora as they continued on.

"Wait… Ready!" said Augumon, finishing off his fruit before catching up to Tai.

They were all set. They had some energy and lots of love and courage to go around! Devimon had better watch out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Joe and Gomamon finally found Mimi and Togemon. She was being crushed by hundred pounds of earth and rock. Togemon did all she could for the dying Mimi, using her massive strength to make the two sides of earth recede.

As Joe and Gomamon ran to Mimi's aid, Ogremon appeared! He jumped out from behind a rock. Ogremon had some Black Gears in his back and was pumped for action. In addition, the Black Gears had added 20 feet to his usual height. 

"Oh, no!" 

Ogremon proceeded to attack Joe and Gomamon. The massive Digimon stormed towards the two. Using his sword, he swung in a frenzy.

"I will destroy you this time!" he wrathfully said. 

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"

"Ikkakumon, you fight Ogremon while I help Mimi!" Joe shouted.

"Togemon," said Mimi as she wearily looked up. "Please save yourself…you can't save me."  
  
"No, I won't leave you! Remember that you're my friend." Togemon said, tear stinging her huge, black eyes. 

Joe rushed over to Togemon and Mimi. He grabbed a stick and tried to pry Mimi out with his one good arm.

Every muscle in Togemon's body was being stretched to its limits. 

"Harpoon Torpedo!" attacked Ikkakumon. Ogremon, the big ugly green monster, dodged the attack and slashed his sword at him.   
  
Joe needed help! He needed one more person to pull Mimi out while he and Togemon held the sides of earth apart.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Did you hear that, T.K.?" asked Patamon.

"Hear what?"

"Oh never mind."

T.K. and Patamon made it to the dead village. No one was in sight.

"Where did everyone go? Did Devimon take them? Hello, there! Anyone around?" yelled T.K. 

T.K. and Patamon decided to go up to the hut. When they arrived they saw that Matt's grave had been dug up.

"What happened here?" worried T.K. 

The first day Patamon had met him, T.K. would have started wailing at the first thought of Matt being hurt or away for more than an hour. The Digiworld had changed T.K. He wasn't as whinny or scared as before. T.K. was maturing because of fighting evil Digimon. So, Patamon was not surprised that T.K. wasn't sobbing or hiding in a corner.  
  
"It looks like someone took Matt's body," stated Patamon, "But why?"

****

A/N ~~ Looks like we have some gravediggers! 

T.K. looked down at the ground. Something wasn't right here.

Patamon was looking around the hut when he heard the same noise again.

Na…couldn't be the bugs again, could it? he thought.

Outside T.K. screamed.

"T.K.?!" Patamon ran outside. It was the Gazimon.

"Hee, hee, hee! So we meet again, Patamon!" they said in unison.

"Grr," Patamon snarled, glaring at the Gazimon as he revealed his many sharp teeth.

The Gazimon circled the two. Half of them grabbed T.K.; the others attacked Patamon.

"Patamon!" yelled T.K. as he was taken away.

"Take the kid to, Devimon." ordered one of the Gazimon.

"NO! Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

It was too late and the Gazimon were numerous and too strong.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"It's Angemon! See look up there in the sky!" pointed Dax.

Angemon was fighting, using his attack, Fist of Fate. The Gazimon were literally clinging to Angemon. Angemon was trying to pry them off. 

"That means T.K.'s in trouble! We've gotta go save him!" exclaimed Matt. 

Matt, Dax, and Gabumon rushed towards the area where Angemon and maybe T.K. were.

On the way they heard Mimi, Joe, Togemon, and Ikkakumon. They heard the attacks, cries, and screams.

"Gabumon…you and Matt go on without me. I'll help the others," said Dax as she broke off and ran towards the

What kind of guardian am I? Everyone is split up around the jungle. For all I know, Tai, Sora, and Izzy could be with Devimon…

Dax kept running, hating herself for not being able to protect them all.

I guess this is how Augumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Gabumon Gomamon, and Patamon feel when things go bad, but then again they only are protecting their partners…I'm protecting and guiding them all. I'm not even doing that now… Oh Guaramon, I have failed.

__

{Never give up! You are not a super human or a Digimon. You ARE the Guardian, protect and guard the Digidestined as best you can. The time will come when all will be revealed,} the voice of the elder spoke within her head.

"I never did understand the elder," Dax shook her head and laughed. 

She arrived at where Mimi and Joe were. Dax gasped at the sight. 

"Here goes nothing," Dax grabbed her dagger and threw it at Ogremon, who dodged it. "Darn!"

"That puny dagger is no match for my sword…ARRGGGHH!"

Dax's dagger had slashed his shoulder from behind. After he had dodged it, the dagger zipped back. 

That was just the distraction Ikkakumon needed, "Harpoon Torpedo! Take that!" Ogremon was blown away into the pit. 

Togemon lost all her strength and de-digivolved back into Palmon. "No energy left," she said as she lay on the ground.

Ogremon's large body was holding the two sides of earth apart.

Joe saw his opportunity and let go of the stick, which fell into the pit, but no sound was heard of it hitting the bottom. A scream caught in Mimi's throat at the thought of following that stick. Joe reached in and safely pulled Mimi out.

"How hurt is she Joe?" Dax worried, she had never known a person to survive under such pressure for so long.

"Not good."

Palmon walked over to the deeply injured Mimi.

Joe, Gomamon, and Dax left the two to talk.

"Joe, I may be able to heal Mimi's wounds." Dax said.

"Well then, go ahead!"

"Alright, but it does require a large amount of energy. I may not be able to heal her completely," Dax walked over to Mimi and explained what she was planing to do. 

"Do I have to close my eyes or something?" she asked.

"No," Dax placed her hands over Mimi chest. "Ready?" 

Mimi nodded.

Dax looked deep inside herself for the power to heal. In her mind, she saw every organ and cell being repaired. Dax yawned, as the process was complete. Her eye-lids grew heavy, "Weird, I feel so weak. I guess because I've never heal so much before." 

Mimi saw that all of her cuts and bruises disappeared, "Talk about a make-over!" 

A gust of wind came through and blew Mimi's hat away, as she stood up.

"My hat!" yelled Mimi.

Palmon tried to get it with her Poison Ivy attack, but the wind had blown it away too far.

"Mimi, we'll get it later," declared Joe.

"Fine," she replied.

"Don't worry, Mimi! I'm sure it will get stuck in a tree and then we'll find it, okay?" cheered Dax.

"But then all the bugs and dirt will get it. Ew!"

Palmon rolled her eyes. "Oh, Mimi!" 

"Hey, Dax, can you heal Joe's arm too?" Gomamon asked.

Dax glared at Gomamon. 

"Gomamon! Can't you see that Dax is tired and weak after healing Mimi?" Joe said.

"I was only joking. Lighten up, Joe!" 

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Well there it is…Devimon should be in there," said Tai.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others, Tai?" asked Sora.

Suddenly Tai's digi-vice beeped.

"Izzy, that you?" he asked.

"It's me, Tentomon. Devimon has taken Izzy and I'm afraid of what he'll do to him! Devimon has also captured T.K. Please hurry!"

"Right," nodded Tai. "Augumon ready?"

"I'm ready, Tai!"

"Biyomon, this is going to be hard. We have no idea if Devimon has digivolved yet. I want you to know that I believe in you."

"Oh, Sora!" Biyomon said, as she hugged Sora.

"Augumon digivolve to Greymon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

Tai and Sora climbed on to their respective Digimon and climbed/flew up the mountain.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The inside of the mountain was hollow. There was barely any light inside, only darkness. Izzy and T.K. were trapped in cages hanging from the ceiling of the room. Their cages were about 5 feet apart. Next to Izzy's cage were 6 more, reserved for the others. The cages for the Digimon were in another room. 

"It looks like your friends have arrived here. I won't make the same mistake twice!" Devimon roared.

"Don't kill them, Devimon!" cried Izzy.

"I'm not afraid," T.K. sniffed. "I beat you before with Angemon and I can do it again!" In truth, he was scared without Patamon or Matt.

"Ha! I'll be back you little brat!" Devimon disappeared into the shadows of the mountain.

Izzy looked at T.K. in the other cage. He could see very clearly because he had been in the dark for the last four hours. His eyes had grown accustomed. He saw T.K. shivering from the cold and darkness, but not crying. T.K. had grown up a lot since the times that he would just sit, cry, and whine when they had first showed up in the Digiworld.

There must be some possible to escape and save T.K. and myself… Not through the bars. Hmm… Izzy remembered last time when he tried to escape through the bars and was shocked by an electric current. To say the least, he wasn't going to do that again.

Wait… I wonder if both cages have the same current! If so…

"T.K.!" Izzy yelled across to the other cage.

"Izzy…what is it?"

"Listen, I have a plan, but I'm not quite sure if it will succeed."

"Oh. I guess we have to take the chance anyway, right?"

Izzy nodded. He explained to him that at exactly the same time they had to touch the bars.

Izzy and T.K. counted down the time and touched the bars. The electric current short-circuited. They pounded at the bars, trying to make them give way. 

"So, I see you are trying to escape! Believe me, save your strength. It is futile, for you shall never escape!" Devimon yelled. "You! The youngest… because of you I have not been able to digivolve. My curse is that as long as you live I shall remain in this worthless form. Piximon, yes, that pink powder puff, cursed me after I had died. He had known I would return, and when I did I would not be able to digivolve until you lie dead!"  
  
"Gazimon, grab the boy and bring him to me!"

"Yes master," they said as they grabbed T.K. out of his cage.

"Izzy," T.K. said before he disappeared with the Gazimon into another room. As the door swung open, Izzy could see the room where they were taking T.K. It was brightly lighted with no furniture inside. What was going to happen to T.K.? Would Devimon kill him or torture him first?   
  
Izzy sat there. They lost; without T.K., Patamon couldn't digivolve into Angemon and destroy Devimon. That's it. Devimon had won. That little boy was the key and he had let Devimon take him.

When Izzy first met T.K., he didn't really think anything of him. Izzy just though of him as Matt's little brother. That was until T.K. and Angemon destroy Devimon. After that day, T.K. wasn't known to him as Matt's little brother, but as T.K., one of the Digidestined.

Then Izzy looked up and saw Tai and Sora with Greymon and Birdramon. Followed by a group of angry Gazimon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I tried to save him…I really did," Patamon said. He took a bite of an apple that Joe gave him.

"It's okay, Patamon, there were just too many and you were low on energy," Joe said as he tried to cheer Patamon up.

"The Gazimon must have had black gears in them in order to be so strong," stated Dax.

Matt was looking at the massive mountain. T.K., I'm coming…  
  
"How can we reach the mountain in time? It'll take us a day of walking!" said Gabumon.

"We can swing there!" suggested Palmon.

"Most of us don't have vine-like hands," said Mimi.

"We could use the trees' vines, but they are kinda up high," Dax said as she looked up at the trees.

"Did I ever mention I'm afraid of heights?" Joe said nervously.

"I'm afraid too, but I try not to let it bother me."

Dax told him. "It gets fun after a while."

"This from the girl who fights Digimon with just a dagger," said Matt.

"Hey, I'm only human," she grinned.

"Well the vines it is!" Gomamon said.

"So how do we swing on vines?" Matt asked the group.

"Turn into monkeys?" Dax joked.

"What are monkeys?" Palmon asked.

"We're running out of time and low on options, guys!" Joe joined in.

"All this thinking is giving me wrinkles," Mimi complained.

"Wait! There's a small river that runs directly to the mountain! We could use that!" Dax suggested.

"So you have a boat, right?" Mimi asked. Dax shook her head.

Everyone was silent, trying to think of a way to get to the mountain fast.

"Oh, I got it! If I go ahead of everyone and place the vines in position, then all you guys have to do is swing along," suggested Palmon.

"That'll work," Matt replied.

Palmon set off swing like a pro through the tress. The remaining group waited about 20 minutes, so Palmon had enough time to position the vines correctly. 20 minutes passed and Mimi was the first one up.

"I have a feeling…" Mimi began as she grabbed onto a vine and went swinging off, "I'M GOING TO HATE THIS!"

Joe was hiding behind a rock.

"Come on, it's your turn, Joe!" Matt said. With the help of Gabumon and Gomamon, they managed to pry Joe from the rock.

Dax handed him a vine. "Remember, you'll have Mimi in front and Matt behind." Since Gomamon didn't have any hands, Joe had to carry him.

"I hope you don't drop me!" Gomamon said.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"'Cause without me you have no chance against Devimon, and you wouldn't want to fight him with your bare hands, would ya?" Gomamon saw the anxiety in Joe's face. "Ease up, Joe, I was only joking!"  
  
Joe looked down, "Oh, boy! Here we GO…"

"Yahoo!" Gomamon added.

Matt and Gabumon went next, screaming. Gabumon was screaming of fright, while Matt was enjoying the ride.

"Patamon, are you ready to go?" Dax asked.

Patamon looked down and saw the height. "It's a good thing I can fly!"

"Sorry, little guy, but swinging is much faster. Hang on!" With that, Dax and Patamon went swinging through the air. Patamon was small enough to fit inside Dax's backpack. 

****

A/N ~~ Dax does have a backpack, refer to part one for details. ::people just stare at it2:: Oh, forget it! 

Their shouts and cries were heard throughout the jungle.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Feel the touch of Evil!" Devimon attacked. The lifeless body lay on the floor of the bright room. The Gazimon winced at the sight. You could hardly see the victim's features.

Devimon walked over to the body and picked up a digi-vice and crest. "Interesting!"

Devimon ordered the Gazimon to get rid of the small body. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

****

A/N ~~ Just a little question. Do you think I should make this story twisted or insane or serious or humorous? Whateva ya want is what ya get! Oh, boy! I'm starting to sound like that um… commercial of that fast food joint…

-----

"He's drowning!"

"Quick throw him a lifesaver!"

"Which flavor?"

-----

"All this thinking is giving me wrinkles!"


End file.
